The embodiment relates to a light emitting module.
In general, a circuit board is obtained by forming a circuit pattern on an electrical insulating substrate by using a conductive material such as copper, and refers to a substrate before a heat emitting device related to electronic components is mounted thereon. The circuit board is provided thereon with a semiconductor device and a heat emitting device such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode).
In particular, the circuit board having the LED mounted thereon has been developed for a head lamp of a vehicle, so that heat resistance and a thermal transfer characteristic have been required.
However, the device such as the LED emits a significant amount of heat. If the circuit board having the LED does not deal with the heat, the temperature of the circuit board equipped with the heat emitting device is increased, so that the heat emitting device may not operate or erroneously operate. Accordingly, the reliability for products may be degraded.